toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Medjay
The Medjay (現金の王妃, Genkin no Ouhi; Mercenaries of the Queen) are a small group of elite fighters affiliated with the IGO that aid them in maintaining secret ties with the more shady parts of food circulation, manipulating food traders from the shadows. The original Medjay was first a force of mercenaries until they were defeated by the nineth Gourmet Pharaoh, Anubia. Following this Anubia invited them to become her personal bodyguards, to which their leader accepted. Once Anubia died the group disbanded, but was later revived by the IGO in an effort to keep tabs on illegal food trading. They are currently led by Geb Menes. History Headquarters Within the Medjay there are three primary partnerships: the Uniter and Advisor, the Eyes and Peacekeeper, and the Thinker and Questioner. As such each of these pairs has their own base which they reside in with their partner. No one of these three bases is an official headquarters for the Medjay, but if all six members need to hold a meeting in person, they rotate between each base. The Uniter and Advisor's base is located two-hundred kilometers south of the Mors Mountain Range. The Eyes and Peacekeeper's base is located on the ourskirts of Gourmet Town. The Thinker and Questioner's base is located 180 kilometers north-west of Heavy Hole. Organization Titles Within the Medjay there are a total of six titles that a member can possess. Each title has a special set of duties to fulfill in order to contribute to the overall success of the faction on their missions. The duties of each are listed below. :The Uniter (結束, Kessoku): The member who holds the title of Uniter is the leader of the six, and therefore has authority over the rest of the members. They are typically the strongest of the six and direct the other members' actions throughout missions, as well as being the main representative of the Medjay to the IGO. :The Advisor (顧問, Komon): The member who holds the title of Advisor is typically the member closest to the Uniter. As the name suggests, they advise the other members of the group and are usually the major voice of reason. They are partnered together with the Uniter for the majority of missions and the Advisor aids in directing the other members. :The Eyes (目付き, Metsuki): The member who holds the title of the Eyes is the member who handles the primary field surveillance of the group. The are always watching the group's associates and keeping tabs on their movements in the underground. They are typically partnered with the Peacekeeper. :The Thinker (思想家, Shisouka): A title whose duties are very similar to the Advisor's, the Thinker is the main field strategist of the group, and works closely with the Advisor in order to form a plan of action that ends with the greatest amount of benefits for the faction as a whole. They are partnered with the Questioner. :The Questioner: (聞き手, Kikite): Another member who works closely with the Advisor is the Questioner. They are the group's intelligence gatherer, investigating anything that seems out of the ordinary as soon as the occasion arises. They are usually partnered with the Thinker. :The Peacekeeper: (平和維持, Heiwaiji): The Peacekeeper, sometimes called the Enforcer, is the one who carries out the actions of the Advisor and Uniter in the field without them actually having to come out and reveal themselves. The Peacekeeper is usually partnered with the Eyes. Members Trivia *The Medjay is strongly influenced by Ancient Egypt. :*Medjay comes from a group in Ancient Egypt that were initially assassins but later apparently became a police force. :*The symbol for the Medjay, a cat adorned with gold, is based on the cat being a symbol of the power of Egyptian Gods. *All members of the Medjay have names based on Egyptians gods or pharaohs. *If anyone wishes to make one of the members listed above contact the author. Zoser, Geb, and Hathor are to be made by me. Category:Organization Category:Medjay Category:Group Category:IGO